


a night with you is everything my love

by vernella



Series: korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernella/pseuds/vernella
Summary: korra and asami go on a picnic filled with soft kisses and laughs
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: korrasami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	a night with you is everything my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic! Any feedback or advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Asami yawns loudly as she stretches her arms, willing for her brain to function for just a couple of more minutes.

It was the end of the day, she was sitting in her office well past her scheduled work hours, making some last minute corrections that needed to be added for some designs that needed to be completed tonight. 

As chief engineer at Sato Industries, her job was demanding and difficult at times but she was forever grateful to be doing something she loved.

Having grown up being surrounded by engineers, her interest in building and creating things had arisen from a young age, she remembered spending her early days making her own attempts at cars at home with craft supplies and glue.

Sticky hands holding out her mini creations when her mother came home, Asami’s mother would always grin at her daughter’s work and ruffled her hair with love, not scolding her for the giant mess 5 year old Asami had inevitably made.

She was just finishing up reviewing the last document when there’s a familiar knock on the door and she looks up to see Korra poke her head through. 

Grinning the crooked smile that Asami loves with all her being, Korra’s face brightened greatly as soon as she saw her girlfriend.

Walking into the small but cozy office, Korra passed by the navy armchairs intended for guests and clients to walk up to Asami’s side and give her a gentle but loving kiss on the cheek, wrapping her strong arms into a warm embrace.

Smiling, Asami finally dropped her pen to place her hands over Korra’s and tilted her head up to look at her girlfriend’s (she was so happy that she could call Korra that) stunning blue eyes. “Not that I’m thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?’’

It was Friday evening and Korra typically would be participating in council meetings today.

“Council was actually cancelled, I thought I’d come see you.’’

“Well, I’m very glad you did. I’m almost done, I just need a minute a two.’’

After Korra gives her a nod and a soft peck on the top of her head, Asami went back to the papers on her desk, going over the final details, ensuring that everything was as it should be. 

When she’s finally satisfied and puts her work away, she looks up and is surprised to see Korra fiddling with what looks like a large picnic basket.

Sensing Asami’s stare, Korra looks up and her usual brown cheeks grow rosy at Asami’s amused look. “What’s that?’’

“I want to take you to the park for a picnic.’’

Her small moment of shyness quickly passes over as her eyes sparkle with excitement and eagerness, opening up the basket to reveal many various snacks and treats, all clearly made with lots of love and care.

Asami was surprised with how good the food looked - some of their first dates had ended up with them ordering takeout food after burning their homemade meals after all. “You did this alone?’’

“Hey, as the avatar nothing is impossible!’’

At Asami’s raised eyebrow, Korra gives in, offering a sly grin. “I may have gotten some help with Tenzin and Pema’s kids. They were actually really excited to help out.’’

The picture of Korra working in the kitchen with the rowdy kids in tow, trying their best to help made Asami smile.

“Well what are we waiting for.’’

Picking up her bag and coat, Asami grabbed Korra’s hand to leave the office and make their way to the park nearby.

“How did you get the kids to help anyway?’’

Having spent some time with the little ones herself, Asami knew that getting their help for anything wouldn’t be an easy task.

‘‘I may have offered them some special toys for their birthday gifts. You know Tenzin would never buy those himself.’’

Slightly shoving Korra, Asami gives her a playful reprimanding glare. “Korra you’re gonna spoil those kids rotten. Not to mention that Tenzin will probably find out and try to stop you.’’

“Hey, someone has too! And who are you to say that, miss ‘oh we can’t visit the Air Temple without picking up sweet doughnuts and cakes’. Tenzin and Pema should just send their dental bills to you.’’

“Touché.’’ It was true, Asami loved seeing the looks on Jinora, Ikki and Meelo’s faces whenever they’d visit with a box of treats in hand. Being an only child and having lost her mother at an early age, Asami deeply cherished the time she could spend with Korra’s family and family friends, especially the fact that they had so quickly and warmly welcomed her when she and Korra first started dating.

Soon enough, they made it to the park. Mostly empty save for a couple joggers and local college students, it was a perfect day for a picnic, especially with the sunny and bright weather.

Pulling out a soft coral blanket from the basket, Korra carefully placed it under the shade of a willow tree.

They both unpacked the many food items, spreading them out between them.

“Thank you for this.’’

Asami lent in and kissed Korra’s lips, feeling Korra smile widely. She tasted of warmth and home, a feeling she would never get tired of. 

“You’re welcome. I love you.’’

‘‘I love you too.’’

After lingering for a moment or two, they started eating, Asami picking out a sandwich with Korra picking some spring rolls.

As soon as she took her first bite, Asami let out a sound of great approval. “This is delicious! You guys could probably put Bolin out of business you know.’’

Letting out a throaty laugh, Korra shook her head, causing her recently cut hair to swing slightly. “I don’t think I’d have enough money to buy that many presents needed to start a business.’’

“Hmm, Sato Industries does give out grants for small businesses. Maybe the world will replace Avatar Korra with Chef Korra.’’

“Oh my god. The idea of being a proper chef actually seems more daunting than fighting evil masterminds hell-bent on creating chaos.’’

As the sky faded from a soft blue into a pink and orange haze, the two women ate, content with telling each other stories from their day and trading various inside jokes that led to uncontrollable giggles.

After making their way through the main dishes, Korra laid down in Asami’s lap, closing her eyes and letting the cool wind flow over her face as Asami threaded her hands through her smooth hair. 

Though Asami never saw Korra use the expensive and fancy hair care products that Asami loved, her hair still was so soft to the touch. The two sit there for a while, secluded under the tree, happy in each other’s company.

A few seconds later, a loud ‘click!’ causes Korra’s eyes to open and she spots Asami's hovering free hand grasping her phone.

“Like what you see?’’ There’s no hiding the teasing and flirty tone that Korra has when she wiggles her eyebrows and winks at a blushing Asami.

“Hmmm no. I actually have a girlfriend you see.’’

Playing along, Korra raises an eyebrow as she sits up on her elbows. “Oh, really.’’

“Yep. She’s cute, funny, kind and the bravest girl that I’ve ever met.’’

“Seems you really like her. Looks like I got some competition.’’

“Yeah, I guess you do.’’

At that Korra wastes no time tackling Asami with tickles. 

“Haha, Korra! Ahh ha ha stop!!’’ The words come out in a messy jumble as Asami tries to attack back with tickles of her own.

Once they’re both worn out from tickling (they’re both so stubborn that no one really wins), they start munching on some chocolate brownies (made from Katara’s own recipe).

Asami laughs when she sees a smudge of brown fudge on Korra’s cheek. 

“Huh? What is it?’’

Using a thumb to swipe the mark away, Asami grins as she does so.

“You’re adorable you know that.’’

Pouting, Korra shakes her head. “No, I’m not!’’

“You must of been such a cute kid.’’

“Actually I was kinda a handful, being the avatar and all. Oh, that reminds me, you wanna visit my parents next weekend? They’re having a little get together and I’d love to go with you.’’

Asami nodded. Trips to the Water Tribe were always fun and great. The change of scenery and weather would be nice too.

As if the weather gods heard her, a loud ‘‘boom’’ rang out as a sudden downpour started raining.

“Ahhh!’’ Laughing as they hurriedly tried to salvage the remaining food, they ran back to their shared apartment, using their blanket as a makeshift umbrella.

The apartment was a modest yet snug place located near both their workplaces and they’d been living there for over a year now.

Both kicking off their soaked shoes once they get in, they quickly change their damp clothing for comfortable pajamas.

After putting the leftovers into the fridge and brushing their teeth, they both get into bed.

With the soft pitter-patter of raindrops that can be heard through the walls, Asami’s eyes grow heavy as she wraps her arms around Korra.

“You asleep?’’

“Hmmmn.’’ Korra snuggles into Asami’s hold, letting out a soft yawn before saying goodnight.

“Goodnight, Asami. I love you.’’

“Love you too.’’

Sleep came easily to Asami, her dreams filled with excitement of visiting Korra’s family next week.

Her mind was engulfed with warmth and joy.

She was happy.

A night spent with Korra was everything.


End file.
